A Story Book
Next Quest Info Start reading the story book now! Objective Go to Study and start reading: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Seven dwarves stayed up late so one overslept. Six dwarves went out to play, and one stayed behind. Five dwarves cut wood- Magda: Miss Vivian, what are you singing? Maid: It's a well-known nursery rhyme from my hometown. Magda: It sounds familiar... You can keep singing it. Kelly: Is Lady Ellenstein here? Magda: Ah, Miss Kelly. Who do you want to spread gossip about today? Kelly: We are merely exchanging intel. Have you heard of Baron Pierce? He seems... Magda: (I talked with Miss Kelly for a while.) Do you know of a nursery rhyme about dwarves? It's how they all slowly disappeared. Kelly: Oh, the Seven Dwarves? It's based on a story. Magda: Really? Kelly: From Father Mouse's Fables. It was about a proud princess who made seven dwarves do chores for her. Overwhelmed, they slipped away one by one. The nursery rhyme was written by someone else. If I remember correctly, the princess made other people do things for her. Magda: Isn't that story implying something? Kelly: A lot of fairy tales written by commoners complain about life. You'd be able to read about those who can't afford to eat or wear new clothes. Magda: I thought they were written by those who could read like people from the City Assembly or Senate. Kelly: Of course some fairy tales are written by them, but most nobles have no time for such a thing. Alright, that's all for today. I'm going to hunt for the next big rumor! Magda: I wish you good luck. Miss Vivian, go borrow a fairy-tale book from the library. Maid: Which one? Magda: More stories the better. It's good to learn about Finsel through fairy tales. Story Chat 2 Magda: ('Finsel's Fairy Tales'? It smells like mold. Miss Vivian said the book has been in the library for nearly a hundred years. I hope it won't fall apart when I open it.) ('The Wise Viscount.' It's about a nobleman who fought alongside a casino owner to save a beautiful woman from debt...) ('Flour Across the River'. A rich merchant wasn't fooled by servant's trick and ordered the servant to carry a bag of flour across a river. It was delivered to the store on time.) (Why are these all about the wealthy?) Miss Vivian, prepare a cup of jasmine-lemon tea. ...Miss Vivian? (What's going on? She's supposed to be here...) — Magda: (Where's my living room?) — Magda: (And didn't I just leave my study?!) (coughs) Why is it so dusty? It's like I'm in a basement... — Noble Lady: Miss Cindy, what are you doing? Hurry up and pick up the peas. If you don't finish before dinner, you can't go to the dance tonight. Kelly: Lady Ellenstein? Magda: You... Who are you? Where am I? Civilian Woman: What's wrong with you maid? Noble Lady: Did you choke on some dust and forget who your master is? Kelly: This maid doesn't have a clear head. Let's ignore her. Why don't we pick out some suitable pieces of jewellery for His Lordship? Noble Lady: You're right, Miss Dolly. The ball is more important. Magda: (That person left. She should be able to change clothes.) Miss Kelly, what is this place? And who was that woman? Kelly: I don't know... Also, I made up the story about His Lordship. We should ask around. My Lady, where are we? Who is Master? Civilian Woman: What's wrong with you? This is Master's home. Aren't you here to learn proper manners and how to dance as well? Kelly: I didn't get enough sleep, so I feel sick today. Civilian Woman: Don't pass it onto me. I still want to find a handsome man at the centennial ball. Kelly: The handsome prince will pay attention to me instead of you. Civilian Woman: You are ill. Oh, a witch is hosting the ball. There won't be a prince. No, I shouldn't have said that. Excuse me, I need to practive now! Kelly: ... Magda: A ball that's held every one hundred years... The witch must be a strong yet evil mage? Kelly: Lady Ellenstein, didn't you just ask me about fairy tales? Magda: So the witch is a woman with demonic powers? Kelly: If we were in Finsel, no... But we're here and those people called us names we're not familiar with. Magda: I don't think we're in Finsel... I have to return or else Mother will be worried. I must... — Magda: Here we are. (It's a strange place. The road enters an area covered in fog.) Kelly: It's impossible to return home for now. And it's too dangerous to keep moving. Let's go back to the house. Magda: How are you so calm, Miss Kelly? Kelly: As someone who likes gossip, I've heard strange things before. For example, a baron heard strange words in his dream and woke up surrounded by twenty toads while in a tree. Magda: What happened to him? Kelly: He wasn't hurt by had nightmares for two months. They involved doors made of light and fire. Magda: ...Maybe we're also dreaming. Everything will return to normal when we wake up. (pinches herself) It hurts but we haven't woken up! Mysterious Voice: The girls over there, help me... Magda: Where's that voice coming from? Kelly: From the elderberry tree. — Magda: Are... you a fairy? Kelly: You're so small and pretty! Ms. Elderberry: Don't compare me to those little creatures. I'm an elf! Magda: Please forgive our rudeness. How can we help you? Ms. Elderberry: A little girl once lived here. She was so lovely. I watched her grow up. She used to sit on my branch and watch the sunset. But there are always demons in people's hearts. The little girl struck an axe at my tree then left. I hope you can find her for me. Magda: And how are we going to find her? Ms. Elderberry: The child always wears a red hat. You'll know when you see it and her pretty face. She should be in Proz City. Follow the path and you'll get there. Kelly: Isn't it dangerous to go out now? Ms. Elderberry: Why don't you go after the fog clears? Well, I need to get some beauty sleep. Goodbye. Magda: ...Where did she go? Kelly: She just vanished. Magda: I think we've accepted an important task. Kelly: Hey, isn't there something moving in the fog? Magda: Let's go back inside the house! Story Chat 3 Magda: (...Isn't this my study?) (It's my home. How did...) Miss Vivian! Maid: What's wrong, My Lady? Magda: ...It's nothing. Prepare a cup of lavender tea. Maid: Alright. Category:Event Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Transcript